When the Beds are burning
by Mara-Lethe
Summary: Lest selber und macht euch ein eigenes Bild. Ich sage nur, es wird eine neue Mutantin geben.
1. Chapter 1

Achtung keine der Figuren aus X-men gehört mir und ich schlage keinen Profit aus der Geschichte!!

Kapitel 1

Aquilia rannte wie noch nie in ihrem Leben und so langsam ging ihr die Puste aus, nicht nur ihre Füße, die in schnellen Takt auf den Boden schlugen, bewegten sich schnell. Noch schneller bewegten sich ihre Gedanken: Was mache ich eigentlich? Weglaufen bringt doch nichts, die kriegen mich doch trotzdem. Wenn ich jetzt stehenbleibe, ob die dann wohl überrascht sind? Sie hatte eine Entscheidung getroffen, sie blieb einfach stehen und ja, ihre Verfolger waren überrascht, aber nur einen Wimpernschlag lang. Sie fingen sich erstaunlich schnell wieder, vielleicht hatten sie ja damit gerechnet. Doch was Aquilia mehr wunderte, war das sie nicht näher kamen, sondern in gebührendem Abstand von ihr stehen blieben. Was ist denn nun los? ,dachte Aquilia sich. Nun schien es, als liefe sie auf Autopilot, Aquilia legte ihre Handflächen gegeneinander, dann ganz langsam zog sie die Hände wieder auseinander. Zwischen ihren Handflächen erschien eine Feuerkugel, die rasch wuchs. Da begann einer ihrer Verfolger atemlos zu lachen an und rief spöttisch: „Jetzt bist du fällig, ich kann nämlich Feuer kontrollieren!" „Ach ja, dann versuch es doch mal hiermit!", rief Aquilia mutiger, als sie wirklich war und blies kräftig gegen die Kugel. Und schickte somit eine Wand aus Feuer den Gestalten entgegen, man hörte nur noch Stimmen. „Unternimm was! ... es geht nicht, ich kann es nicht kontrollieren…" Langsam wurde es für Aquilia unerträglich heiß, sie ließ ihre Arme fallen und rannte. Sie wusste nicht wie lange sie schon rannt, als sie das Gefühl hatte, sie müsste gleich ihre Lunge raus husten, völlig erschöpft lief sie in eine Seitenstraße, lehnte sich an eine Hauswand und ließ sich daran hinab sinken. Haltlos fiel ihr Kopf nach vorne und sie dachte: „Hilfe, weshalb hilft mir denn niemand!" Ihr Welt um sie herum verschwamm, sie war zu erschöpft um den Kopf wieder zu heben. Eben beim Laufen war es ihr noch nicht aufgefallen, aber nun da sie saß spürte sie die Erschöpfung in jeder Faser ihres Körpers.


	2. Chapter 2

Diclaimer:

Meine Idee, mit den Figuren, die nicht mir gehören. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit und schlage keinen Profit daraus.

Heute Morgen stand mal wieder ein Briefing an, fast alle hatten sich schon im Büro des Schulleiters versammelt, gerade als sich die Tür ein weiteres Mal öffnete, hört Charles Xavier eine Stimme, ganz schwach:„ Weshalb hilft mir denn niemand? HILFE!" er hob eine Augenbraue und sagte zu den Anwesenden: „Ich muss zu Cerebro, ich habe gerade einen Hilferuf erhalten! Jean und Hank, macht euch auf der Krankenstation bereit, Kurt ich glaube du solltest mitkommen, ich denke in diesem Fall haben wir nicht so viel Zeit!"

Zusammen betraten sie Cerebro, es erforderte einiges an Mühe, das Mädchen vorhin um Hilfe gerufen hatte, zu finden, weil sie schon so schwach war. Gerade zur Tür raus, teleportierte Kurt sofort, ungläubig sahen Storm, Cyclops und Logan zu, wie Kurt in einer stinkenden Wolke aus blauem Rauch verschwand. Empört hielt sich Logan die Nase zu und fragte: „Ist ist hier eigentlich los?" „Nun Logan, ich bekam einem Hilferuf und wollte erst einmal handeln, da mir die Zeit knapp schien. Wir wollen doch Niemandem auf dem Gewissen haben, weil uns das Briefing wichtiger erschien.

Kurt erschein wieder und sagte: „Ich habe sie!" Er hatte sich eine junge Frau unter den Arm geklemmt und nuckelt an einem der Finger der anderen Hand. „OK, Kurt, du weiß wohin!" und schon war der blaue Kerl wieder verschwunden.

Obwohl sie es erwartet hatten, erschraken Jean und Hank, als Kurt in einer Wolke aus blauem Rauch erschien. „Seid vorsichtig, ich habe mir vorhin an ihr die Finger verbrannt!" sagte Kurt ernst, als Hank ihm die junge Frau abnahm, dieser nickte, aber ihm schien nichts passiert zu sein. Jean nahm Kurt kurz zur Seite und versorgte ihn mit Brandsalbe und Pflastern, erleichtert verließ Kurt die Krankenstation, diesmal durch die Tür.

Jean trat zu Hank, der die junge Frau auf einem der Untersuchungstische abgelegt hatte und sah ihm zu wie er das, was von den Ärmeln des Shirts übrig geblieben war, aufschnitt. Gegen ihren Willen mussten beide erschrocken die Luft zwischen den Zähnen einziehen, als sie sahen was darunter zum Vorschein kam. Fast bedächtig trat Jean an die junge Frau heran und legte ihre Hand auf die von Brandblasen übersäte Stirn, dann sah sie überrascht Hank an, als sie feststellte: „Sie ist ja ganz kühl"

Jean's Augen wanderten hinunter über die ebenfalls mit Brandblasen übersäten Wangen und Nase, zu dem Armen, die auch vom Feuer gezeichnet waren. Kurt war anscheinend gerade zur rechten Zeit gekommen, länger hatte sie nicht draußen bleiben dürfen, wer weiß an wem sie in ihren Zustand hätte geraten können. Die junge Frau gab einen unwilligen Laut von sich und schlug die Augen auf. Obwohl sie fast schon unterkühlt erschien glänzten ihre Augen fiebrig, mit einem Satz sprang sie vom Tisch, schwankte und schaffte es gerade so, auf den Beinen zu bleiben. Erstaunt sah sie Jean an, während sie sich Schritt für Schritt nach hinten entfernte. Ihre Stimme klang heiser, als hätte sie lange und laut geschrien als sie fragte: „Wer sind sie, wo bin ich hier und wie bin ich hierhergekommen!" In jeder Silbe schwang die wachsende Panik mit.

„Beruhige dich, mein Name ist Jean Grey!" Jean streckte ihre Hand nach der Frau aus, doch diese wich ihr aus und sagte: „Fassen sie mich nicht an, ich will hier weg, ich will hier raus" „Ist ja gut, wenn wir dich versorgt haben, kannst gehen wohin du möchtest. Du hast ziemlich schwere Verbrennungen, wir können dich so nicht gehen lassen!"

Aquilia schüttelte benommen den Kopf, sie war kurz davor zusammenzuklappen. „Ich brauche keine Versorgung, ich muss hier weg!" Sie drehte sich vollends um und wollte flüchten, die Frau machte keine Anstalten ihr zu folgen. Plötzlich packte sie jemand von hinten an dem Armen etwas knapp unterhalb der Schultern und hob sie hoch. Sie begann zu zetern und zu strampeln. „Hey, runterlassen, ich will hier raus!" Doch sie konnte nichts dagegen tun, dass sie zurück zu dem Tisch getragen wurde, auf dem sie aufgewacht war, darauf abgelegt und von einem Mann mit blauem Pelz niedergehalten wurde. Die rothaarige Frau war auch wieder da, sie zog eine Spritze auf und trat auf Aquilia zu, ehe diese es sich versah hatte sie die Nadel im Arm. Das leichte Brennen nahm Aquilia kaum noch war, kaum hatte die rothaarige Frau die Spritze beiseite gelegt, erlahmte ihre Gegenwehr vollends. Sie wurde losgelassen, haltlos fiel ihr Kopf zur Seite und sie verlor das Bewusstsein.

--Bitte reviewed, die Story kann nur besser werden, wenn ihr mir schreibt, was falsch ist.---


	3. Chapter 3

Jean sah Hank an und Hank Jean, dann atmete Jean erleichtert auf und sagte: „Ich hätte mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht mit sowas! Wenn sie nicht so eiskalt wäre würde ich sagen, sie hat Fieber und fantasiert!" Mit einem Nicken fragte ihr gegenüber: „Möchtest du links oder rechts?"

Statt zu antworten holte sich Jean einen Hocker und setzte sich auf die linke Seite der fremden Mutantin, wie von Geisterhand flogen Desinfektionsmittel, Brandsalbe und Mullbinden auf sie zu, lächelnd nahm sich auch Hank einen Hocker und ließ sich auf der rechten Seite nieder. Schweigend machten sich beide an die Arbeit, als Hank der Fremden einige Röhrchen Blut abnahm sagte er: „ Am besten legen wir ihr noch eine Glukose-Infusion, sie ist völlig entkräftet. Ich verstehe gar nicht, wie sie sich vorhin so zur Wehr setzten konnte!"

„Deshalb würde ich ja auch denken, dass sie Fieber hat. Es hätte ihr in ihren Zustand gar nicht möglich sein können, noch abzuhauen zu wollen!"

Hank gab ihr eine Kanüle, die sie in den Handrücken der jungen Frau stach, festpflasterte und begann den linken Arm zu verbinden. Als auch Hank mit dem rechten Arm fertig war, befestigte Jean noch einige Sensoren für ein EKG auf der Brust der Frau, das sie auch so gleich einschaltete. Ein Grüner Punkt begann so gleich auf dem Monitor auf und ab zu hüpfen, während sich Hank mit den erbeuteten Röhrchen ins Labor begab.

Jean stöpselte noch einen dünnen Schlauch an die Kanüle und hängte einen Beutel mit Flüssigkeit an einen Haken über dem Kopfende des Bettes, nach einem kurzen Blick folgte sie Hank ins Labor.

Als Aquilia zu sich kam, fühlte sie sich matt und fror. Mit geschlossenen Augen versuchte sie sich zu erinnern, was passiert war, bevor sie das Bewusstsein verloren hatte. War sie jetzt etwa doch bei den Leuten gelandet, vor denen sie weggelaufen war? Es nützte alles nichts, sie öffnete ihre Augen um sich umzusehen, doch so wirklich Aufschluss, wo sie sich befand, gab ihr der Raum um sie nicht. Sie könnte in einem Krankenhaus oder in einem Raumschiff sein, auf jeden Fall war sie medizinisch versorgt worden. Aus einem ihr unbekannten Grund fand Aquilia die Vorstellung beruhigend, dass sich jemand um sie gekümmert hatte. Vorsichtig versuchte Aquilia sich in eine sitzende Position hochzustemmen, doch es blieb bei dem Versuch. Kaum belastete sie ihre Arme, gaben diese unter ihr nach und Aquilia konnte nur mit Mühe einen erschrockenen Schmerzschrei unterdrücken, als sie ins Kissen zurückfiel.

Eine Tür ging auf und Aquilia sah eine rothaarige Frau auf sich zukommen, sie kam ihr bekannt vor und dann begann sie sich zu erinnern. Als die Frau neben Aquilia's Bett zum stehen kam, fiel ihr ihr kleiner Ausfall wieder ein.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte die Frau besorgt. Beschämt sah Aquilia sie an und antwortete leise: „Naja, schlecht geht's mir nicht, ich bin nur ein wenig durstig und wüsste gerne, wo ich hier bin!" Die Frau lächelte sanft und sagte: „Das was gestern vorgefallen ist, muss dir nicht peinlich sein, du befindest dich hier in Charles Xaviers Schule für begabte Jugendliche. Mein Name ist Jean Grey." Verwirrt sah Aquilia sie an, sie hatte nie etwas von der Schule gehört und begabt war sie schon mal gar nicht. „Ich bin auf einer Schule für Hochbegabte?" Jean lächelte wieder, als sie antwortet: „Begabt, nicht Hochbegabt! Ruh dich noch ein wenig aus, alles weitere können wir später noch besprechen, wir haben ja alles Zeit der Welt."

Aquilia zögerte kurz, dann sagte sie: „Miss Grey, Sie können mich Aquilia nennen!" sie streckte ihre Hand aus, um sie Miss Grey zu reichen, doch diese schüttelte den Kopf und sagte: „Du hast schwere Verbrennungen an den Händen und Armen, da darfst du ruhig auf diese höfliche Geste verzichten!"

Eine Flasche Wasser kam angeflogen und Aquilia zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als diese auf dem Tischchen neben ihrem Bett landete, überrascht sah sie die rothaarige an und bedankte sich. Gierig griff Aquilia nach der Flasche, machte den Sportverschluss (ihr wisst schon zum aufklappen) auf und trank als wäre sie fast vorm Verdursten. Als ihr Durst gestillt schien, stellte sie die Flasche wieder weg, bedankte sich noch einmal und schlief sofort ein.


	4. Chapter 4

Erstaunt sah Jean die junge Frau an, mit jeder Minute wurde sie interessanter, doch wagte sie es nicht in ihre Gedanken zu sehen. Ein Gefühl tiefer Ruhe durchströmte Jean, während sie bei der Schlafenden saß. Es fiel ihr nicht einmal auf, dass Hank zur Tür reinkam und irgendwann neben ihr stand. Schwer legte sich Hanks Hand auf Jeans Schulter und sie zuckte zusammen, so erschrak sie sich. Normalerweise spürte Jean es, wenn jemand den Raum betrat, ja manchmal sogar, wenn jemand an sie dachte. Doch nun war Jean von so einer Ruhe durchströmt, dass sie alles um sich herum vergessen zu haben schien, das erste Mal seit dem Erscheinen ihrer Mutation. Immer noch den Schrecken in den Knochen sah sie zu Hank auf. „Was ist denn los? Ist was passiert?", fragte sie überrascht. „Nein, es war nur nix von dir zu hören, nicht einmal Charles konnte dich telepathisch erreichen, das war ein wenig beängstigend." „Ich war die ganze Zeit hier, bei Aquilia und habe die Ruhe, die von ihr ausgeht, genossen!" Jeans Augenbraunen zogen sich vor Verwirrung zusammen. „Wie auch immer", sagte Hank schulterzuckend „es hat sich ja alles aufgeklärt, du bist nicht weg und alles ist wieder OK!" Auch Jean zuckte mit den Schultern und stand auf, um zu ihrem Platz zurück zu gehen und danach in das Büro von Charles Xavier. Dort wurde sie auch schon erwartet, die ruhige Stimme ihres Mentors begrüßte sie, in seinem Tonfall klang eine Spur von Erleichterung mit. „Jean, ich hatte mir Sorgen gemacht, du hast weder auf das Telefon unten, noch auf mich reagiert. Was war los?" „Ich war bei Aquilia, hatte mich zu ihr gesetzt und ihr beim Schlafen zugeguckt, sie hat so eine Ruhe ausgestrahlt, die Welt um mich schien zu versinken. Es war das erste Mal, seit Jahren, dass in meinem Kopf völlige Ruhe war, keine Stimmen, keine Gedanken, nix!", in Jeans Stimme schwang etwas wie Freude mit, sie hatte die letzten anderthalb Stunden sehr genossen. In ihr war eine spürbare Veränderung vorgegangen, ob es nun an Aquilia lag oder einfach nur, dass sie mal ungestört war, etwas hatte sich an ihr geändert. Charles merkte die Veränderung sofort und lächelte milde, es schien als hätte die Jean, die vor kurzem noch permanent genervt und für jede noch so kleine Störung anfällig war, sich erholt. Eine neue Kraft schien sie zu erfüllen, sie war völlig ruhig und schien sich völlig im Griff zu haben. „Und was kannst du mir über unseren Neuzugang erzählen?" „Nun ja, sie schläft, vorhin war sie kurz wach, erst schein sie Angst zu haben, aber als ich zu ihr kam, beruhigte sie sich recht schnell wieder. Viel hat sie nicht erzählt, sie hat nur schnell was getrunken und sofort wieder geschlafen, sie scheint sehr erschöpft zu sein. Sie war alles in allem sogar sehr höflich!" Charles ließ wieder ein Lächeln über seine Lippen huschen. „Es reicht ja auch völlig, wenn Logan hier rumhängt und schlechte Laune verbreitet, da wäre zwar noch jemand, der pausenlos um sich schlägt eine Ergänzung, aber trotzdem weniger wünschenswert!" Plötzlich fing Jean lauthals an zu lachen, sie war wirklich wie ausgetauscht und plötzlich sah auch Charles, was Jean sich vorstellte: _Aquilia mit Logan an der Seite, wie er alle anpöbelt und Aquilia sämtlichen Jungs im Haus gegens Schienbein trat._ So wie heute hatte Charles Xavier Jean nie erlebt, fröhlich, lebhaft, im Haus war mehr als eine neue Person angekommen. „Naja, dann möchte ich dich nicht weiter von deiner Arbeit abhalten!", kam es ruhig von Charles. „Danke, ich habe ja noch so fürchterlich viel zu tun", stellt Jean fest, während sie sich gleichzeitig mit der Hand gegen die Stirn schlug und aus dem Büro eilte. Noch immer fassungslos schüttelte Charles Xavier den Kopf und wandte sich wieder den Papieren auf seinem Tisch zu.


End file.
